Dragonets of Destiny
The Dragonets of Destiny were chosen by prophecy to end the war of SandWing succession. As stated by the Dragonet Prophecy, they all hatched together on the brightest night. However, in the end of The Dark Secret , the dragonets learn that the prophecy was fake, invented by the NightWing, Morrowseer, as a ploy to gain power, and to take over the rainforest. The prophecy called for a MudWing, a SkyWing, a SeaWing, a NightWing, and a SandWing. However, the guardians failed to retrieve the SkyWing egg and lost the Icewing guardian, Hvitur, in the process. Webs was convinced that the prophecy needed five dragonets, so he went to the Rainforest Kingdom and stole a RainWing egg. Clay Clay was the MudWing dragonet of destiny, he is shown to be loyal and kind and treats his friends like he would to his group of siblings. On the brightest night while they were hatching, Clay had natural MudWing instincts to help other eggs in the clutch hatch. This was misinterpreted as an attack on the other eggs, and this story Kestrel used this against him in battle training, saying that he was a monster as a hatchling, in hopes that she could bring out this "inner monster" to improve Clay's capability in battle. The prophecy called for a MudWing egg "the color of dragon blood," blood eggs are known to produce dragons that are fire resistant, and Clay is one of them. A fire-born SkyWing named Peril seems to have a crush on him, but it is unknown if Clay returns or even knows about these feelings. Tsunami Tsunami was the 'SeaWing egg of deepest blue'. She sometimes appears to be the leader of the dragonets, being fierce, bold, and loyal. She has exceptional battle skills and tends to bicker with her friends. She is the daughter of Queen Coral and is therefore a princess. She is the protagonist of The Lost Heir. ''Tsunami is the oldest living daughter of Queen Coral, with two little sisters, Anemone and Auklet, and thirty-two brothers, including Turtle. She has a crush on Riptide, who is the current leader of the Talons of Peace, and the feeling is mutual. Glory When Burn tossed the prophesized Skywing dragonet's egg off a cliff, Webs stole Glory's egg from the rainforest kingdom, insisting that the prophecy must have five dragonets. She is bullied and abused by two of the three guardians, thanks to the popular belief that RainWings were much lazier than any other dragon tribe. Glory later became the queen of the NightWings and RainWings. She appears to be in a romantic relationship with Deathbringer, a former NightWing assassin. She discovers that Jambu is her brother after deciding that he is "the most useless dragon I've ever met", and becomes queen when she discovers that Grandeur is her relative. Starflight Starflight is the NightWing dragonet of the prophecy, he is shown to have a lot of book-smarts but very little combat skills. If he had hatched under the moon during the brightest night then he would have had mind reading and be able to see the future. However, he hatched beneath the mountain, with the other dragonets, depriving him of those powers. Though at first he had a crush on Sunny, Starflight now appears to be approaching a relationship with the False NightWing DOD named Fatespeaker , and he was blinded when the volcano on the island of the Nightwings exploded. He often had dreams about the NightWing Queen calling him "useless" and "not a real NightWing", as Morrowseer said before he died in the explosion. Sunny Sunny was the SandWing dragonet of the prophecy. Unlike other Sandwings, Sunny is golden, with green-grey eyes, and no poisonous tail barb. The reason why is that she is half NightWing. She is shown to be optimistic and kind, and most of the other dragonets think if her as a little sister since she hatched last. She is the daughter of Queen Thorn and Stonemover making her a princess, and having a possibility of passing on animus powers to any children she may have because of Stonemover being an animus. 12121.png|Dragonets of Destiny as seen in Scholastic's official trailer Glory is cool.png FDPC.jpg|Clay on the cover of ''The Dragonet Prophecy, art by Joy Ang TTS.jpg|Tsunami on the cover of The Lost Heir, art by Joy Ang HK.jpg|Glory on the cover of The Hidden Kingdom, art by Joy Ang Th.jpg Shade.jpg Starflight by helkie three-d6260sp.jpg Dragonets as cats.png|by Lightningstrike Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Sunny.png Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang Wings of friendship by hawkshadowofthunderc-d5v31yu.jpg|Fanmade Dragonets of Destiny as ponies. Wings of fire ponies by silver storm dragon-d5m64ay.png|fanmade dragonets of destiny as ponies. Glory (uncoloured).jpg NightWing Starflight.jpg Teh dragonets.jpg The Dragonets of Destiny.jpeg|Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny as seen in Scholastic's official trailer Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy by silver storm dragon-d5ezt9k.png The dragonet.jpg|Clay and Glory as seen in Scholastic's official trailer You just got Glory mad0001.jpg Glory drawing.JPG Wings of fire glory colored by chibimousey-d5szlwj.jpg Wings of fire the dragonet prophecy glory by chibimousey-d5lbkg1.png Starflight and Sunny underwater Book 2; The lost Heir0001.jpg Starflight star0001.jpg Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png Wings of fire by xshadowseekerx-d66mwud.png the_dragonets__by_dj_red-d67ujtl.jpg|The dragonets by ~DJ-Red|link=http://dj-red.deviantart.com/art/The-Dragonets-375979737 StarFlight.png|Starflight by RhynoBullraq untitled_drawing_by_oshawott0112onda-d5kxe7p.png|By ~Oshawott0112onDA Opposites attract2.png Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Dragonets of destiny by xxskyfrost-d69g3pt.jpg|by Skyfrost Cool Starflight.png Dragonets of Prophecy.jpg|by RhynoBullraq WallpaperDA.png|by RhynoBullraq Starflight and sunny.jpeg|Sunnyflight by Hawky Sunnyflight.png photo9.PNG|Sunny the Sandwing The Dragonets.jpeg|The Dragonets are Coming! WOF wikia entry.png|Collaged by Barron, art by Joy Ang Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 4.31.10 PM.png|THE DRAGONETS Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 4.39.22 PM.png|wings of fire cats photo (11).JPG|Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight Under the Moonlight.png Output ehLlRg.gif|Clay by RhynoBullraq Sunnny hohhpihpi.png|Sunny the NightWing by QC PE.jpeg The Dragonets of Destiny 1.jpeg We the dragonets!!!!!!!!!!.png||By Queen Terra Dod image.jpg|By jadetheseawing3 Largest egg in mountain.png Egg of dragon blood.png TsunamiAndEgg.png WINGS OF FIRE EGGS12.jpg Kestrelrdiy.png The dragonets are coming.png Glorymyfav.png Starflisght.png Sunny Love.png SunnyFull.jpg CLAY.png Clay.png Glory Headshot.png|Glory - By Flare0324 The Dragonets of Distiny by Warriordragon876.jpg|The Dragonets of Destiny by Warriordragon876 Clay,Tsunami,Starflight,Glory,and Sunny.jpg|The Dragonets playing in the sun. Thedragonets.jpeg|Dragonets of destiny Category:War History Category:All Tribe History